


Gettin Sansual

by Tooth, trinuska



Series: Bonefucker Sanstasies [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skeletons, magical ghost dick, you know the drill you dirty skeleton fuckers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooth/pseuds/Tooth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuska/pseuds/trinuska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's you and Sans. You make love.<br/>A lot of loveful fluff mixed with explicit pornography.<br/>Reader has a vagina, no defined pronouns are used.</p><p>This is part 1 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.</p><p>Check out our Tumblr blog for progress updates and silly art - bonefucker-sanstasies.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gettin Sansual

**Author's Note:**

> A collab with my fellow skeleton fucker Kami, more are to come.

It's dark when you and Sans return home from Grillby's, finding the house empty-- Papyrus is probably staying at Undyne's, having another cooking lesson/sleepover with her. You both sit on the couch in front of the TV, watching an MTT show. Neither of you really care about it, so you don't really pay attention to it, either. Instead you just relax, your head on his shoulder and his arm around yours… It's warm and comfortable under the soft blanket. Everything is perfect… Life is good. You're halfway to snoozing while Sans is slowly tracing his boney hand over your back and up your shoulder. Before you look at him, you see the room around you softly illuminate from his faint blue glow.

You sit up and smile at him, showering his cute little face in kisses. You slowly trace his skull with your hand and lips, placing your hands on the side of his head and kissing him on the forehead before you slide down to his collarbone, softly touching his sternum with the tip of your tongue while you rub small circles on his shoulders. You run your hands over his vertebrae and ribs through his shirt and hoodie, burying your face in his clothes and softly kissing him. You rub his humeruses, then move to his radius and ulna, where you slip your tongue between the bones and graze the smooth places where they meet. You take his hand and spread his phalanges, gently exploring the small bumps and crevices with your fingers and lips. Then you lean down and rub his femurs while kissing his patella, just peeking out from beneath his shorts, and move down to his tibia and fibula, and finally to his foot. You then move to the other leg and work your way up until you get back up to his lap, where the blue ghost dick has already materialized. You start to pull at his shirt, but he suddenly stops you. That’s when you notice how far gone he already is, breathing shallow, and you climb onto his lap.

You sit on the top of his pelvis and feel his dick between your thighs, rubbing you only slightly, while you put your hand up his shirt and trace your hands over his ribcage. You stick your fingers between his ribs, sliding them around. He’s breathing fast and heavy, moaning and obviously trying to keep his voice deep, but he can’t help jump an octave higher whenever you rub your fingers over his bones just a _little_ harder or scrape your nail over one carefully. Sans is rubbing at your hips now, sweating and whimpering, trying to get you to move your thighs on his dick, but it doesn’t move you and it’s driving him crazy.

You want to work him up just a teensy bit more before helping him out, when you suddenly realize you’re not in his lap anymore and that the blue light coming from his eye has gotten much stronger.

He’s levitating you a few inches over his body and desperately trying to catch his breath, focusing on not letting you fall. You have no idea how he got that much control, his breath still steamy and ragged, but his eyes show playfulness and determination.

“enough is enough,” he murmurs with a smile as he lowers you and wraps his hands around your feet at his sides. He slowly slides them from your ankles over your knees and down your thighs, where he tickles you a bit and you both giggle, yours sheepish, his low and mischievous. Sans then slides his fingertips up to your more intimate parts, rubbing you back and forth through your pants before sliding his hand down your panties and entering you with a finger, rubbing your insides. He adds another finger and rubs a few times before adding a third one. It’s not enough, though, and you moan his name, asking for more.

He stops for a moment and his eye lights up again, levitating you to the side so he can lay you down on your back. He doesn’t let go of you with his magic, however, using it to hold you down and keep you from moving. You wish he would put his hand back to good use, but he just kneels over you with a grin, looking you over. Finally you moan out a frustrated beg, to which he chuckles, pleased that he has you hooked.

He puts one hand under your shirt and on your belly, sliding it up your side to your breast and back to your thigh. At the same time, he puts his other hand to good use and rubs against your bits, playing with your outer lips... enamored with how much you want him, how much you tremble under his touch, trying desperately to buck his fingers into you but being unable to since you’re held down by his magic. He finally enters you again and it feels _so great_.

His magic releases you so you can move a little again, so you grab the couch with one hand and clench the blanket you were cuddled under just a while ago with the other. You start thrashing a bit, toes and fingers curling while he speeds up and starts hitting the spot with every rub.

You don’t realize it at first, but in reaching up to bite your hand, you accidentally throw the blanket over yourself and Sans grunts. There’s blue light shining through the blanket and suddenly it floats away and he leans down onto you, nuzzling your neck and cheeks softly. He asks you if anything’s wrong, still lightly moving his fingers inside you. You shake your head, knowing he’ll feel your answer on his skull, but he removes his fingers and you gasp at the sudden lack of pressure inside of you. Instead he uses his hand to pull down your panties, then his own shorts.

He uses his magic to change position again so that you’re sitting on his femurs, his cock touching your underbelly. He places his fingers under your chin and gently pulls your face closer. You put your arms around his shoulders, your bodies now close as you shut your eyes and wait. Nothing happens for several seconds, so you open your eyes again and look at him questioningly.

You can see blue light illuminating the dark insides of his skull through his eye sockets, but as you look down, you can see it coming through his teeth as well. He presses his mouth against yours and you can feel a newly formed tongue gently brush against your lips. You kiss him back, running your lips against his teeth. It’s kind of weird because his tongue isn’t really human-like, instead being smooth and tingling with magic, but damn is it good. While you’re making out, you can feel his dick between your bellies getting wet, lubing himself with the same magic substance he materializes for saliva.

You rub against him in excitement and he finally pulls away from the kiss, helping you get into a good position as you place your hands around his arms. Then you finally slide onto him, slow and smooth, watching him trying really hard to keep his cool as his eyes roll up, tongue between his teeth. When you reach the base he loses it and moans out shakily, shutting his eyes.

You watch him shiver from the sudden pleasure and start moving your hips in circles. He moans and mumbles encouragements, _yes,_ _more_ , looking at you with half-lidded eyes and a wrecked smile. You lean in to kiss him again, sliding up his tongue with yours and biting into it a bit. He shivers, which makes you moan into his mouth and almost fall onto him, but you find your balance just in time. He chuckles at you, slowly starting to move his hips up and down, whispering “it’s your own fault”. You just grin at him and take one of your hands from his arms, placing it under his ribs, where you gently touch his vertebrae one by one. Sans has his head thrown back, breathing raggedly, his tongue between his teeth. When you finally start moving your whole body up and down with him, riding his dick, he loses it and lets out a long, drawn out moan.

He’s panting really hard and making grunts and moans that you’re sure he isn’t proud of, especially since he’s looking at the ceiling and blushes after a particularly loud one. You don’t let him get away with this, instead grabbing his lower jaw and making him face you with a smile. You then start moaning just as loud every time he does and he lets out a low laugh, happy that you’re being so supportive of him.

Suddenly he buries his head into your neck and leans forward to hold you steady as he starts thrusting up against you at a faster pace, your bodies meeting in the middle, and it’s getting pretty hard to breathe, because that, holy fuck, that feels _amazing._

You put your arms around him and wrap your fingers around his ribs for support as you feel his magic pushing at you harder and harder, grinding into you, Sans panting like mad.

It doesn’t take long before he’s coming, gasping for air into your hair and twitching, the magical dick disappearing, leaving only blue glowing goo and empty space behind.

You whine to him, but he’s still panting. You were _so close_ and now-

You’re suddenly on your back again with your knees bent and apart while Sans is laying down with his face between your thighs, hands around your them. You can just barely see his eyes over your belly, though they’re kind of hazy, and before you get to say anything you feel his tongue pressed against you, licking your entrance slowly, then entering it like a tentacle. It’s hot and slick and feels amazing and you start moaning again, pressing yourself closer to him and asking for _more, more_ \- until you come, arching into the couch and screaming his name.

He licks you a few more times, your body is still sensitive and it feels _so good_ _you think you’re going to burst._ Then you fall back into the couch, limp and tired as hell.

Sans grins widely and wipes his face a little awkwardly when he thinks you aren’t looking. Then he closes your legs and helps you to sit up on the couch, eventually slouching down right beside you, lazily pulling the blanket over the both of you. He turns, pulling his legs up and leaning his back against you, sighing… as he exhales, and you could swear you feel little drafts of hot air coming through his ribs and shirt.

You listen to him breathe slowly and heavily for a while, somewhat listening to what Mettaton has to say in his fashion show from the TV. After a few minutes Sans rolls over and wraps his arms around you, pushing his teeth gently against your nape and whispering sweet words to you in a deep, husky voice, until you fall asleep.

Life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a series that has some sort of continuity going on, for the whole series either click the link under the tags or look into my archive.


End file.
